Secrets and Lies
by wrigglesworth59
Summary: She is certainly not prepared to sit back and let the two men she hates most play happy families. Merlin/Uther. Third in the Know Thy Enemy series.


**~~(3)~~**

She swept out of the room, anger and disgust rushing through her, her fists clenched with fury and usually full lips pressed tight into a thin line. God how she hated them, both of them, and seeing them together in such a way made her skin crawl. All the things they had done, the betrayals and yet there they were acting as though everything was sunshine and bloody rainbows, oh they would pay for their crimes, she would make sure of that.

She stormed into her chambers and didn't even bother trying to fake a smile for Gwen.

"Get out." She dismissed curtly, she couldn't bring herself to feign any other emotion right now consumed as she was by her hatred of the men she had just been spying on. One who she had once called friend and the other who had been like a father to her. She waited until her maid had left the room before seating herself at her dressing table, she drew out a silver framed hand mirror and breathing over the glass she wrote her sisters name, her eyes glowing a soft gold.

She almost managed a smile upon seeing her sister's face reflected back at her and felt the tension in her easing.

"Morgause,"

"Morgana, what's wrong?"

"Merlin. He has the kings ear. It has just been announced that he is the new consort to the king." She spat, knowing that for her this was a very dangerous thing, it would not do to have Uther's new little love spilling her secrets. "He knows too much, if he decided to inform the king of my magic..."

"That will not happen, we will not let it. No, there must be a way to silence the boy... what of his family, he is a peasant is he not, could they be bought?"

"No, I have met his mother, besides he's not even from Camelot."

"Really, so where is he from then?"

"Oh, some small village over the border of..." she gasped, god how could she not have realised sooner, it would be so easy. She smirked as she continued, "Aescetir."

"Ah, the accommodating Cenred's kingdom, perhaps it is time to pay his dear mother a visit." The blonde smiled back at her sister, "Leave it to me, I will let you know when we have what we want."

The image of her sister faded and Morgana smiled happily, thinking that for once things were definitely going to start going her way.

~~(2)~~

They were spotted long before they entered the village but it didn't matter as most assumed their kings men were there merely to claim more taxes, it had been so easy to get them to give up one woman in exchange for their lives, people were so weak, pathetic, how easily they gave up their morals in order to save themselves and now heading back to Cenred's keep with Merlin's mother bound and gagged she silently rejoiced. Oh how easy it would now be to control that pest Merlin, any attempt on his part to prevent their plans would result in his mother's untimely demise.

~~(3)~~

"Merlin, would you care to join me for a drink?" Morgana's voice rang out, halting him in his tracks.

It had been hard to come to terms with the fact that he could no longer play the part of Arthur's dutiful manservant and he still wasn't sure he approved of all the attention his new position afforded him, he had much preferred to pass unseen but he would not give up on his chance at happiness however unlikely the source.

"Go ahead, you need not join me in these tedious meetings." Uther urged and he tried to offer a smile to his lover who thought he was doing him a favour, he nodded seeing no way out of whatever it was that was to come, and turned to face Morgana.

"Lead the way, my lady." He offered her a mocking bow and the small smirk she shot back was all he needed to know that whatever this was it was designed to hurt him. It didn't matter to him what she might do to him for as long as she was focusing her attentions on him then Uther and Arthur were safe.

He followed her into the small dining hall, noticing food and drinks already laid out and a guard in the corner which made him relax just slightly, there wasn't much she could do to him with a witness not now that he was worth something to the king.

Morgana sat down and instantly reached for her goblet, waving her hand in a gesture of invitation, he sat down and looked at her blankly. What was she playing at? He doubted the food or wine were poisoned but he wasn't going to risk it, so instead he waited and watched as she eventually pulled a small roll of parchment from her belt, his eyes narrowed.

"I have a letter for you, I'm not sure how it came to my possession rather than to you, but I thought you might appreciate me returning it." She smirked as she handed over the parchment and he took it from her feeling even more confused than before.

It wasn't that Morgana stealing a letter intended for him was surprising it was more confusing that she thought any letter would be worth the effort, there was only one person he kept in regular contact with and he doubted that his mother's stories about crops and peasants would be all that useful to the witch, but on seeing that this was not written in his mother's hand he started reading.

His face darkened as he read, and he glanced up briefly at the guard wishing the man were not there so that he could wrap his hands around the witches throat. He had never felt so angry or betrayed, not once had he ever wished to do some-one harm with nothing but his bare hands. He wanted to watch the light of life leave those once kind green eyes and felt almost sick with the anger and the knowledge that he could not touch her, could not even threaten to harm her.

He stood abruptly, knocking over his chair and startling the guard, Morgana was still watching him with that annoying smirk still in place and vowed he would find a way to rid her of it once his mother was safe.

"Excuse me, my lady, but I have to go." He didn't look at her wouldn't have bothered with pleasantries but he had to keep up appearances, and so did she.

"Of course, I do hope it isn't bad news...?" A low growl involuntarily left his lips, and Morgana's resounding giggle let him know she had heard. He stalked from the room, mind whirling, wondering just what the hell he could do.

Technically there were a number of things he could do but they all resulted in the exposure of his magic, although if he could not come up with a more subtle alternative then damn the consequences, he would do anything, whatever it took to ensure his mother's safety.

He wasn't aware of where his feet had taken him, instead just pacing the room blindly while he tried to think of something. He could go to Cenred and play the idiot until he found out where exactly his mother was and then bring her back to Camelot, it was probably the best idea he had come up with, since they didn't know of his magic they would likely just throw him in the dungeons... but the time it would take to get there, without magic and... it would take him from Camelot for too long, leaving Morgause and Morgana free to enact their latest plot.

He shook his head, biting on his nail, continuing his pacing as more idea's formed and all were summarily dismissed, every now and then low growls of frustration tore from his throat.

"What's wrong?" Uther's voice startled him so much he yelped spinning around with his hand partially raised, which he quickly lowered upon seeing who it was. He shook his head again, glancing at the windows to confirm the time of day, when had it turned into evening? "Merlin, tell me what's wrong, I may be able to help."

He doubted that but as there wasn't anything in the letter that incriminated himself or Morgana in any way he wordlessly handed over the slip of parchment and collapsed into one of the chairs before the fire.

A short while later he registered Uther's shadow as his lover dropped into the seat next to him, feeling large warm hands covering his own in his lap.

"When did this arrive? Is the messenger still here?" Merlin shrugged then shook his head, "Merlin look at me, I will not leave your mother in the hands of Cenred."

He felt a tiny spark of hope that was quickly doused, how could they get her back? They couldn't exactly send out knights, something that would lead to war, for the sake of a peasant, he knew that all too well. The kingdom came first as it should for the king, they could not risk a war, especially as he knew that Cenred had a spy here in Camelot. For the first time that day he let his despair consume him until an anguished sob ripped from his throat, and before he knew it he was curled in the king's lap on the floor, tears and sobs wracking his body as the king held him in his strong arms.

He was vaguely aware of background voices, of some-one coming and going but paid it little heed only clutching tighter at the man who was holding him as he buried his face into the warm solid chest, letting the familiar smell comfort him. It was only when a voice he recognised pierced through the fog of his despair that he quietened in order to pay attention.

"Father, you requeste... Merlin!" He heard the prince's heavy steps as he rushed over to them, dropping to the floor. Merlin burrowed closer into Uther, he didn't really feel like being called a girl right now. "Father, what happened? What's wrong with him?"

"A letter arrived-" Uther was cut off by a knock to the door and the voice of Gaius could be heard enquiring 'sire', "Come in Gaius."

It seemed Gaius had taken a moment to take in the scene before him before making his way over to the men huddled together on the floor, "What's wrong with Merlin, sire?"

"I was just about to explain to Arthur, he received a letter from Cenred. It appears that the king of Aescetir has taken Merlin's mother prisoner, and refuses to release her until Merlin gives himself up as an enemy to the crown."

"What?!" Arthur yelled., "How is he or his mother an enemy to the crown? How does Cenred even know about them...? It doesn't make any sense."

"Merlin is a subject of Cenred's kingdom, how the king came to even know of their existence I do not know, but in his eyes one of his subjects leaving to gain employment in the royal household here, he sees them both as traitors and spies."

"But, that's ridiculous, father you know that's ridiculous."

"Yes of course I know that Arthur, the only thing I can think is that word about Merlin and I has reached his ears, and in this act he no doubt hopes to start a war."

"Sire, if I may what was it you requested me for?"

"Oh, Gaius, I was wondering if you could prescribe him a sleeping tonic or something to help calm him."

"Of course, perhaps you could move him to the bed so that I may examine him."

Merlin felt himself being clutched closer into the warm body before being lifted, he was too exhausted by now to protest that he could walk, besides he wasn't actually convinced that his legs would support him. He then felt the soft comfort of the large bed beneath him and the king's hands drawing away, he whimpered a little in protest, trying desperately to cling on, to keep Uther there with him but felt himself gently pushed back, a soft kiss on his forehead and then he was alone.

He curled up in a small ball, burrowing his head under the blankets. He could hear king and prince talking in soft voices, not loud enough to be heard and then felt a weight settle next to him on the bed.

"Merlin, my boy," A wrinkled dry hand found his forehead, softly brushing his hair from his face, "What happened?"

He peeked his head out of the warmth of the blanket, looking at Gaius whose eyes were full of unshed tears. He swallowed hard, his voice when he finally found it a rough rasp from the crying, "It was Morgana." He didn't get any further before more tears squeezed from his eyes. Gaius stroked through his hair once more before leaving the bed and when he returned he was carrying a goblet and a phial that he recognised as a sleeping draught. He took the offered goblet and drank a few sips but pushed away the potion with a shake of his head.

"I can't Gaius, I need to go. I'll have to wait til Uther's asleep."

"Merlin, he won't just let you go off on your own. You can't not if Morgana's involved, whatever they've planned it's obvious they want you out of the way."

"I know that Gaius but it's my mother, I have to do anything I can..." They sat in silence for a while, the background noises a distant hum of sound, while he tried to think. Morgana and Morgause were waiting for him to leave Camelot, which with his new status would be discovered quickly, if there were some way- "Gaius, what if you had me moved to your room, say I have a fever and no-one can see me or something, then they would believe me to still be in Camelot and I could go and get my mother."

"Merlin, it seems simple in theory but I do not think that if I said you were unwell the king would acquiesce to not being allowed to see you, you know that."

"So something contagious then, what?!" He demanded when Gaius just shook his head to that suggestion, the background hum cutting off abruptly and he could hear footsteps coming closer to the bed, perhaps he shouldn't have shouted.

"Merlin, Gaius, what's going on?"

"He doesn't seem too keen on the idea of the sleeping draught my lord."

"Merlin, please it really is in your best interest, you're exhausted and Arthur and I will see if we can find a way to help your mother that doesn't end in war."

Merlin shot Gaius a glare and under the kings watchful gaze took the phial, staring forlornly at the potion within, he met the kings eyes which were full of worry and (oddly) guilt before unhappily downing the contents. He lay back against the soft pillows already feeling the potions effects, his eyelids getting heavy and his mind fuzzy as it blurred between reality and dreams.

~~(4)~~

It was still dark when he cracked his eyes open, in hindsight he realised he probably should have given Gaius more credit, he should have trusted his mentor to do what was best for all of them and trusted that he would not let Hunith suffer anymore than he himself was prepared to. He could hear the soft snores of Uther beside him feeling a heavy arm draped across his waist. He blinked sleepily before wriggling out from under the warm heavy weight, he had things he needed to do... magic ban be damned.

He didn't need to waste time dressing being already in his clothes from the day before and with one last look at the man still sleeping peacefully he hurried from the room, from the citadel and once out of sight from the citadels gate all it took was a brief flash of gold, the feeling of building pressure until he found himself in a familiar small village standing outside his childhood home. From here it would be easy to track his mother using his magic and if everything went well he could hopefully be back before Morgana and her sister had a chance to enact their plans.

He's even more thankful now for the sleeping draught he was forced to take without it he would have given into exhaustion long ago, as it is he keeps running, legs pumping, breath stuttering, as he follows the softly glowing trail . Picking himself up each time he falls and continuing on, ignoring the boughs that tug at his hair and clothes, that slap in his face.

Emerging from the forest he finds a large plain spread out before him and in the distance on a high hill sits Cenred's castle. He collapses to his knees, drawing in heaving breaths, and looks bleakly towards the place where his mother is being kept. There is no way to sneak in, not without magic and he smiles as his breathing eases and his heart stops pounding. He whispers a few words and drags himself back to his feet and makes his way under the noon day sun towards the forbidding fortress.

Life, he thinks, really is so much simpler when you have magic, as he walks right past the guards stood outside the dungeons.

"Swefe nu," Smiling as the two men slide down the wall to the floor, he hurries to the cells unsure how long the sleep spell will last, only for all hope to shatter in his chest for his mother is not alone in her cell.

Even Cenred would have been preferable, he could have easily used magic against him, but Morgause not only has magic she also has training and experience and he isn't sure he can defeat her and he definitely can't get his mother out without sacrificing his secret. After this they will both have to flee, but where they will go he has no idea.

Inching closer to the only occupied cell he can hear Morgause's deceptive velvet tones whispering, and then his mother crying out and that's it. Enough.

"Enough!" He yells, shocking both women, Morgause's spell cut off abruptly. He raises his hand knowing his eyes are already glowing, he doesn't bother with a spell just gathers his magic, centres it on the woman stood before him and expels it. He watches detached as she is lifted from her feet and slammed into the wall so hard that chunks of masonry rain down, before looking to his mother.

She is filthy from the dungeons and as much as he aches to check her over for injuries they have no time to loose, not now with the noise he just made and with the castle still raining down dust and stones caught in the after shocks of his magic. Instead he opens the cell door and drops to his knees, gathering his mother into his arms and whispering the words that will take them away from here, though he doesn't know where they will go only knows that he will not be able to return to Camelot anymore than they are able to stay in Aescetir. It doesn't matter now though, they will worry about it later.


End file.
